duenis_world_primerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Godling Empires
After the destruction ofthe Iokharic Empire in the Dawn War the Gods descended to create their own races. These creations spread over Duenis in what has become know as the time of the Godling Empires. A time of rebirth. As the Dawn War ended the land of Duenis had seen great upheaval. The Dragonborn had lost not only their Empire but their creator. Many of the Gods seeing that Duenis had almost been swept clean of life descended to create their own races to repopulate the world. The Godlings. The Gods created much and great waves of creation magic swept the world. The following is a list of the most promanant rases of the times. The Dwaves. The Dwarves were created by the God Moradin. Moradin taught them the art of mining and artifice, and they took to it with great relish. Spreading amongst the mountains the Dwarves delved deep into the land finding many wonders. This riled the Titans who felt the Dwarves were invading their realm; the Dwarves however were strong enough to keep the Titans at bay. At the height of the Dwaven Empire there was barely a mountain that had not felt the touch of a Dwarven pick. The Dwarves established many holds in the mountains but ventured little out of their mountain realms except to trade with other nearby races. The Halflings. TheHalflings were created by the God Avandra. Avandra being the God of change taught the Halflings that Luck favours the bold and that change is inevitable. Although some Halflings built small rural communities, many gravitated to the growing Human cities. This started a co-operation between the two races that has endured since. The Halflings became eminent traders in the burgeoning Human empires that were forming across Duenis. The Humans The Humans were created by Pelor. Pelor taught Humans agriculture and to be watchful of evil, but Pelor was dismayed at humanities potential for succumbing to the evil that he fought against and saw that the larger the concentration of Humans the more likely they would come under the sway of evil. At this Pelor scattered the Humans across Duenis hoping that by scattering them they would be able to stay pure in his eyes. Pelos had underestimated Humanities ability to multiply and soon their were human empires spreading all over Duenis. These small empires aided by the Halflings became hubs of trade. The Eladrin The Eladrin were created by the God Corellon in the Faywild. Corellon taught the Eladrin to cultivate beauty in all they do. He also taught them the basic magical arts and drove them to expand their knowledge. The Eladrin thrived using magic and building cities in the arcane land of the Feywild. They eventually opened portals to Duenis and set tentative steps into the forest of Duenis and built new cities. Although nowhere near as big as the realms of the Dwarfs, Humans and Halflings they were panicles of learning and art. They were considered the most magically advanced of the Godling Empires. The Awakening The Godling Empires grew and expanded and warred for five hundred years. Their achievements were great but it would not last. The relics of the Dawn War were about to bring the races of Duenis to their knees. Since Io's death in the Dawn War the dragons had been in a deep sleep. As the rising Godling empires had spread over the land the knowledge of dragons had passed out of memory. Five hundred years after Io's death this came to a catastrophic end as the dragons woke and Io's mighty war engines now free of control destroy all around them from their pent up fury at their creator’s death. Cities fell, and Dwarven holds were pillaged for their riches. The Eladrin fearing the dragons finding their way to their cities in the Feywild sealed off their Cities in Duenis and left the occupants for dead. The dragons now left to their own devices started founding lairs and gathering treasure hoards. The fledgling Godling empires were shattered and Duenis’s races lived in fear. The time of the Godling Empires were over, and from the ashes would rise the Aldacian Empire. The Dwarves abandon their dreams of empire to look after their remaining Holds and the Eladrin would never again try to keep a foothold in Duenis.